fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Alter Ideals
Alter Ideals 'is a game by ''AlterAttorney. Plot A group called the O.C.T.O. ''begins it's seventh test project on several of it's kidnapped patients. They specialize in modifying the human body, but many of their previous projects went horribly wrong resulting in the deaths of many. However, they didn't care about the lives of their patients. Not even the government knew of their experiments to the poor humans captured and thrown down there. But one of their main projects was on Subject #536, named ''Alterus Washington, usually going by the nickname of Alt. Alterus Washington was the code name given to the subject, as his old unknown one was erased. The name was given to him, because of the test they ran on him. He was a fifteen year old, who was a kind, serving, innocent individual. So the OCTO gave him a split personality. His eyes were blue, but with the new personality, his eyes would switch to red if it took over him. The other personality was a cruel and evil individual, with no care for any human life, hardly even his own. Alt has to continually try to hold his good personality over his evil one, but after the experiment now suffers from what looks to be heterochromia, giving him a blue right eye and a red left eye. Alterus goes on to try escaping the project, but soon along the way runs into several other subjects. His breakout begins, and so does a new adventure in his revenge against the OCTO, as he tries to mantain his original personality. Gameplay Basics and Recruiting The gameplay revolves around going through levels of enemies, in dungeon like areas throughout going downwards into the O.C.T.O. base. You can have ten characters at a time in one battle. Various other experimented on fighters appear in many levels, and they're able to be talked to and battled to try and convince them to join Alterus' resistance. Bonds can be built through the the five characters used in battle, and they can have conversations in the resistance's base. From three to six conversations can be had between two, depending on which characters they are. The battles revolve around choosing actions for each character, whether it be attacking, using special attacks, defending theirselves, defending another, or healing. Various floors are for grinding and recruiting, while others are story important. Though it's highly reccomended to grind and recruit, rather then just going into battle with what you have at first hand. After battle, you return to the resistance's base built in a hidden area of the O.C.T.O.'s base. Story Mode and Base In the story mode, your base is a hidden area of O.C.T.O's base. The game takes place nearly entirely in the secret base of O.C.T.O., and the story mode is based off of going further down in the base to try finding the exit. In the resistance base, you can choose to '''Quest, '''letting you go on one of the current floors/dungeons for story mode. Or you can '''Train, letting you train against enemies on other floors, and attempt to recruit new characters. Alternatively to recruiting, you can choose Recruit, where you spend in game money you can get from defeating enemies, and spend a certain amount to get a random character. The higher the money spent, the better chance at getting a rare good character. Finally, there's the option of Bonds, where you can go to your barracks and see conversations of your characters who have bonded enough. In a story mode floor, you control the leader of your group and move around through the floor. You can find various enemies who will try to attack you as you go along, and if you encounter them you go into the RPG batlte mode against them. At the end of every floor is a boss fight, some more important than others. Battle Mode In battle mode, you separately control and choose actions for the five characters you have in battle to attack your enemies. Each character, both player and enemy, take time to recharge so they can use another attack. Once one unit has fought enough, they can use their Unleashed Attack, a full power ultimate attack. They have the options to use other commands, the commands 'Attack, Defend, Special Attack, Run, 'and 'Item, '''as well. Characters O.C.T.O. Resistance *'Alterus Washington: '''Subject #536 of O.C.T.O.'s experiments. Originally an innocent kind teenager, he now has the split personality of a cruel villain with no care for any human life. The experiments done on him have given him some fighting power, which he tries to train with to make as strong as he possibly could. But at the same time has to try dealing with his alternate personality, alongside trying to get his revenge against the O.C.T.O. **Personality: Struggling through his split personalities, Alterus sometimes goes from a heroic gentle character to a dark villainous and powerful character. His neutral personality attempts to balance the two, while he attempts to be helpful to others, usually not good at helping in the end. He was gentle, until he was forced to fight for his life, not being afraid to finish off any enemies of his that he can get on their knees at this point. But he still has shreds of regret and sadness with every foe he kills. **Bonus Info: Dislikes sticky objects, and weapons. His villainous form uses weapons made from their own energy, mostly just to annoy Neutral Alterus. Alterus finds enjoyment in playing with strings, yarn, and other things along the lines. *'Komai Octohara: Subject #2 of O.C.T.O.'s experiments, but really developed by another lab entirely. She was stolen, as the leaders of O.C.T.O, and her own owner's labs were rivals. She was develoepd by S.Q.U., as their first robot sea creature hybrid. S.Q.U.'s superior technology sent O.C.T.O. down in being a sea creature robotic's department, forcing them into the evil they became. *Mercury Crow: A powerful alchemist, who used his abilities to break into O.C.T.O.'s base. He wasn't expecting what he got into, but did it to break out the subjects as he believes they're innocent, and not captured for any reason. The first subject he went after was Alterus. Mercury's not a subject of O.C.T.O.'s. *Hazel Cotta: A coffee loving gunslinger who came alongside Mercury Crow. She wields several guns in a bag she carries around, unknown to others how she holds that many. She and Mercury came together to try freeing the subjects, and she is as well against O.C.T.O.'s plans. *'Matt Heagle: '''Subject #312 of O.C.T.O.'s experiments. He's a friendly figure, who was thrown into the "ocean section" of O.C.T.O.'s experiments. He was turned into a shark human hybrid, with expert swimming ability. His remaining human parts allow him to breath outside of water, but he, like many others in the ocean section experiments, was given some small forms of water manipulation. *'Rin Murky: 'Subject #654, a cruel magicain who's trained herself in dark magic ways. She gives cruel punishment to her enemies, and has a dark cold personality towards most, but can be warmed up to by some. She was manufactured to be able to have ghostly abilities, being able to communicate with the dead and become a ghost temporarily. She's Keiko's older cousin. *'Keiko Mao: 'Subject #321, a cheerful magician who's trained herself in magic shows for children. She's happy to help out anyone in need, even after being taken in by O.C.T.O. She was manufactured to be able to use fire magic and light magic, which she felt went along with lightning up happiness, so she enjoys the ability. She's Rin's younger cousin. *'Subject #720: 'A robot, and the only one of his own group of manufacturing types. He has no name, and is a project by O.C.T.O., who broke out of his own area but still wanders the base unable to find an exit. He's armed with multiple weapons, including increased strength as well, though he's not as powerful as most of the main offensive robots of O.C.T.O. *'Otto Limoncello: 'Subject #514, a charismatic gentleman who speaks with a thick British accent, he's a bit of an odd figure. His right arm has been replaced by a magical one made of color-changing light, while his left arm holds what he calls the Firefly Staff: a staff that generates light and fires bright flames to attack. He was created as an ambassador for other areas as a representative of the labs, but his highly extroverted nature prompted him to join Alterus in co. **Character created by TheFoxyRiolu **Personality: Sophisticated, polite, and flirty, Otto is an young aristocrat who isn't actually an aristocrat. He's friendly and charismatic, and generally enjoys social contact with others: he hates being alone. He has a tendency to unknowingly flirt with the male members of the team, but he mostly catches himself before going too far. **Bonus Info: Caucasian homosexual male, aged somewhere between 19-23. Wears lavender/gold colored tuxedo and hat, alongside bow tie. *'Captain Sun: 'Subject #998. A "hero in training" working at a special school in Toronto, Canada. However, he lacked the superpowers needed, and just attempted to fight crime on his own. But his dreams came true when O.C.T.O. captured him, giving him heat based powers, which he trains with attempting to become the hero he wants to be. He's oblivious to the fact that O.C.T.O. has no intention to let him out, however. O.C.T.O. Elites *'Hamilton Lidderman: 'The leader of O.C.T.O. A rival to the S.Q.U.'s forces, who began to go mentally insane after they built an octopus robot hybrid, forcing O.C.T.O. down the drain of their own ideas. This insanity lead him to create his new projects, kidnapping the innocent to force them into his projects. *'Eon: 'Subject #1 of O.C.T.O.'s experiments. They have time manipulation, and have been trained to be one of the most powerful experiments. They were taken in as a fighter for the group as well, but they wear a mask at all times to cover their face, making their gender and appearance unknown. **They become a member of the Resistance in the last floor of Chapter 3. *'Negami Onceu: 'A mysterious man who works as a scientist for O.C.T.O. He's done a few self experiments as testing, giving him powers that most of O.C.T.O. hasn't even seen yet. He has increased superhuman strength, and a transformation he takes pride in. He's the first of O.C.T.O.'s "Boss Experiments", which are experiments used on their own people to make them a threat to anyone trying to escape. He is Boss Experiment #1. He's also one of the main workers on the rest of the Boss Experiments, obsessed over his own security system with huge pride in it. *'A.L.I.S.O.N.: 'A large robot that has a security system, which watches over the entire base of O.C.T.O. It has command over many of the machines in the factory, and is Boss Experiment #2. If it's large machine form fails, it can use a last resort and transform into it's human woman based form for desparate combat. *'Warlord: 'A loud mouth and battle loving dark dressed man, who pilots a large mech of his own. He's Boss Experiment #3, and leads the main war machines of O.C.T.O. He's one of the leaders of their battle department, and works to make the strongest possible experiments on their kidnapped subject. Alterus believes he's one of the scientists who developed his powers. *'Gemini: 'Two battling bird based robots, one silver and one gold. The silver one is Boss Experiment #0, guarding the higher floors of the base. The gold one is a much more developed and stronger one, being Boss Experiment #4, who guards around the middle of the base. They're said to have the ability to fuse, but O.C.T.O. developed it as a last resort, as they're usually far away from one another. *'2E0N: 'A robotic clone made to resemble Eon. It wears the same mask he used to, but has visible long red hair coming from the back of his head. It's made to be superior to Eon in every way, shape, and form. It's also Boss Experiment #5. *'Stelf Fremer: '''Once a man who worked for S.Q.U. He was one of the main workers in the project that created Komai Octohara, but he soon thirsted for more power. He developed a large powerful robotic head, with a powerful technology filled top hat on it, transfering his mind into this body. O.C.T.O. uses the same science to develop a body for it, as for their current plans would make Stelf Fremer the strongest thing O.C.T.O. has created. It is Boss Experiment #6. Chapters Chapter 0: Breakout Chapter 0 is a tutorial chapter, and the first of the setting for the game. It begins with Alterus Washington breaking open a door, a red aura surrounding him and both his eyes red, before they change back to one blue and one red. He was in his villain form. In the room was several soldiers, either knocked out or dead. Few were alive out of the bunch. An alarm sounded, as Alterus ran through a hall, only to be approached by a group of three O.C.T.O. Soldiers. The first fight in the game begins, giving the player a tutorial on battle. Once the three are defeated in the tutorial, Alterus moves on. This gives him a short explanation on movement, as the player makes their way through the first floor of the game. A few more soldiers are going around the floor, which the Player can try to avoid or fight. They're on their own for most of the fights, but the soldiers are weak and very difficult to lose to. However, at the end of the floor a safe's wheel awaits. Alterus begins to run over, but is suddenly stopped as Eon leaps down, facing off against Alterus. Both prepare for battle, but Eon quickly releases a purple clock shaped blast, vanishing by using the attack. Suddenly, a large silver colored eagle based robot came flying from a hole in the ceiling, which closed after the bird entered. It crashed down, roaring, facing against the fear filled Alterus. '''BOSS EXPERIMENT #0 - GEMINI ONE The boss fight begins, Alterus' attacks proving not to do much damage to the robot. Gemini's first attack is blasting a blue laser, which takes nearly half of Alterus' health in one hit. Eventually their second attack comes, a slash forward with knocks Alterus' health down to just two hitpoints. Gemini prepares their first blue laser attack again, but suddenly an orange alchemy circle appears. Mercury Crow and Hazel Cotta come out of the hole, Mercury holding a shield to block the blast, which breaks apart. Hazel throws a drink can to Alterus, telling him to drink it. He does so, recovering his health. The fight rebegins, Mercury and Hazel being a few levels higher than Alterus. Together, the three take down Gemini, who when defeated explodes and is thrown back, covered in black smoke and messed up badly. Alterus thanks Mercury and Hazel, who explain that they came to save the subjects captured by O.C.T.O. They open up the door, but only find a stair case, and the reveal this was the first of many many floors. Chapter 1: In A World With No Color Alterus and co. go on down to the next floor. The floor was a safer one compared to the previous one, so they called it a home for them, making it their base. An elevator was in there, but was only able to go to the top floor for the current time. Another tutorial begins, showing how to recruit more characters. The game goes on into irrelevant to the story dungeons, the player recruiting two random low level characters from other floors. In the main story's first dungeon of chapter one, a large laboratory was entered by the team. Some various O.C.T.O. machines roamed the areas, stronger than the soldiers from before. This included dog like robots, turret based robots, small tanks, and robotic fish in a fish tank of oil. Eventually, in the middle of the lab is a large container, and several computers and machines surrounding it. Mercury is curious, walking forward, Hazel advicing against it. Alterus goes against Hazel's words as well, pressing a large red button. This opened up the tube, releasing Komai Octohara, surprising Alterus' group majorly. Komai introduces herself, Mercury and Hazel asking some questions. They assumed she was a foe at first, which they brought up, but she mentions she isn't one of O.C.T.O.'s, and that she was captured. She requests help in escaping now that she was freed from the capsule they stuck her in, and Alterus quickly volunteered to help. Komai joins the group, the player having to replace one of the two other random members with her. She's stronger than any of them could be at the moment, so it's highly advised to do so. The stage continues, a bit stronger and more enemies appearing in the way of the player. TBA Chapter 2: Red Eyes, Red Blood Chapter 3: Second Chance Chapter 4: Scent of Steel Chapter 5: Window of Hope Chapter 6: The Deepest Section of Earth Chapter 7: Hamilton Lidderman Bonds Trivia *The game is inspired partially by the Persona series *Bonds are based off of Fire Emblem's Support system Category:AlterAttorney Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games